


Unexpected Feelings

by British_Boy_Bum



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale - Freeform, Fluff, Friendship, Love, M/M, Romance, Smut, Teen Wolf, sterek, stiles stilinski - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1575251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/British_Boy_Bum/pseuds/British_Boy_Bum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So i recently went through a bit of a teen wolf obsession.<br/>Sterek was requested. So without further ado,<br/>Derek and Stiles get together. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Suggestion and Criticism are always welcome :)  
> Also, i couldn't think of a title.

Derek paced back and forth in the loft, waiting for Stiles to arrive. He let out a sigh of annoyance. Where was he? He was never late. A sudden rush of worry overcame Derek. What if something had happened to Stiles? Ever since the Nogitsune incident, everyone had been on their toes. Derek was constantly worried about Stiles’ well-being. He knew Stiles didn’t get enough sleep unless he was there beside him to soothe him and comfort him when he woke up screaming from a nightmare. The thought of being curled up next to Stiles sent butterflies into Dereks stomach. He was unsure of how this entire situation had come about. How had Derek come to care so much for goofy innocent Stiles? He was so used to coming off as a hard ass, but Stiles made him feel vulnerable, and gentle. He brought out a side of Derek that Derek himself didn’t even know existed. Who knew the skinny kid who never stopped talking could have that effect on him.   
Dereks thoughts were interrupted as he heard the familiar rumble of Stiles’ jeep pull up to the curb outside of the loft. He pulled off his shirt and smirked to himself. This would get a reaction out of Stiles. He loved to see him blush and get shy. Moments later, his thoughts were confirmed. As Stiles walked into the loft and threw his keys aside, he took in the sight of a shirtless Derek standing tall, arms folded, muscles flexing. He choked on his own breathe and his face turned a deep shade of red.   
“ Uh. Hi.” Styles muttered, scratching his head and looking down. “Scott uh.. wanted me to tell you that he might stop by later to talk about wolf things.” Derek Smirked, slowly walking towards Stiles. Stiles shifted his weight and shoved his hands into his pockets still avoiding eye contact. Derek’s beauty and aura made him nervous and excited all at the same time.  
“You know..” Derek began, “I could really care less about Scott at the moment.” Derek slowly trailed a finger up Stiles’ torso. His light touch sent shivers through Stiles. His finger stopped when it got to his chin, and he titled it upwards, forcing Stiles to look into Dereks light eyes. Their lips met, and all sense of anxiety, worry, anxiousness, or nervousness either of them had vanished, replaced by familiarity. Stiles brought his left arm up and wrapped it around dereks neck, grabbing a tuft of his hair in his hand. Dereks super strength kicked in as he carried Stiles to the couch in the center of the loft. He gently set him down, and knelt over Stiles, one knee on either side of him. Derek peeled off his shirt, and Stiles mimicked his action. Although Derek was taller and had a larger build, Stiles still had fantastic muscle definition, and his lean build was perfect in Derek’s eyes. He slowly began kissing down Stiles’ neck, and down his body until he came to Stiles’ belt buckle. Gently he undid it, and slid his jeans down, tossing them to the floor. Derek could sense Stiles’ breath quicken, and he kissed him passionately on the lips to assure him everything was ok. He turned his attention back to Stiles’ boxers and the ever growing bulge underneath them. He slowly slipped his hand underneath his boxers, and grabbed Stiles’s member. As he did so, Stiles let out a moan of pleasure, and bit his lip. Lip biting drove Derek wild. He was definitely blessed in groin area, Derek thought to himself. He slowly moved his hand up and down Stiles’s girth. He could feel him hardening underneath his touch. Finally Stiles found his release. “Oh, Derek,” Stiles moaned. Derek smiled, as he moved onto his side and snuggled up next to Stiles, their breathing still heavy.  
They laid in comfortable silence for a while, until finally it was broken by Stiles.   
“Will you stay with me tonight? While I sleep I mean?”   
“Yes,” Derek replied. He Loved Stiles. He loved his innocence, his passion, and his boyish curiosity.  
“Of course I will.”


End file.
